


Haze

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.He's pretty sure he can blame it on the kitchen being so far away.
Relationships: Ty Davis/Carlos Nieto
Kudos: 2





	Haze

The room is spinning again.

He hates it when it does that. It makes reaching for his beer that much more difficult and if he's not careful, he's going to slide right off the couch. It might not even be that bad, because the floor does look kind of comfortable, or at least, Carlos seems to think so.

"Shit, out of beer," Ty says, or tries to, he's fairly certain it comes out more like 'shhowebeer', but he doesn't think it matters.

The only person even listening to him is Carlos and Carlos is just as drunk as he is. He knows there's some in the kitchen, but the kitchen is pretty fucking far away and he doesn't think he'll actually make it. Won't know until he tries, though, so he stands on shaking legs, taking a step forward before promptly tripping over Carlos' foot and landing face-first on the carpet.

"Ouch," he tries to say, but it comes out more of a grunt, accompanied by a slight whimper when Carlos kicks him in the shin.

"You know what we need?" Carlos asks, his own words slurred and Ty's pretty sure they're the only two people in the world who can understand each other.

"Beer?" Ty asks, because he does need beer and if only the kitchen would start moving horizontally instead of vertically. Then the beer would come to him.

"Yeah, beer."

It's probably pretty sad that neither of them move, both too preoccupied being sprawled across the floor, but for some reason, it's just about the funniest thing Ty's ever thought of. He's laughing before he can stop himself, low giggles that make him feel more like a schoolgirl than a cop. Fortunately, Carlos joins him, so he doesn't feel too bad.

It hurts to laugh while he's lying on his stomach, though, so Ty flips over, staring up at a stained ceiling and wondering why they ever thought this place was decent. It's not that bad, but he's pretty sure they could do better. Maybe even buy a house together, which doesn't really make much sense because it's not like he's married to Carlos. And even if he was it wouldn't be legal, but it hardly matters because neither of them are gay.

And okay, there was that one time with Bosco, but Bosco started it and Ty had been drunk that time too, so he's pretty sure it's excusable. Except he's drunk now and thinking about Bosco fucking him, which of course leads to the world's most painful erection and he doesn't even have any beer to take his mind off of it. Stupid unmoving kitchen. Stupid sexy Bosco.

"You ever fucked Bosco?"

And shit, he must be drunk if he actually said that out loud.

Carlos is laughing again, almost hysterically and it's infectious, or something, because a minute later Ty can't think for laughter and he's pretty sure he's going to hyperventilate. Fortunately he does live with a paramedic.

"Couple of times," Carlos finally manages, starting off on a new wave of laughter and apparently Bosco gets around.

The room shifts again, bending somewhere in the middle and when his laughter finally fades he's lying on his side, a lot closer to Carlos than he was to begin with and he can't seem to remember what was so funny. Beer isn't funny, it's good. And Bosco isn't funny, he's good. And Carlos isn't funny, he's, well, kind of hot and Ty finds himself licking his lips and inching a little closer.

Carlos looks kind of blurry from this angle, kind of faded like he's not really here. Like maybe this is some kind of dream and maybe Ty's actually passed out on the sofa. He almost believes it, except the carpet is rough and scratching beneath him and he can feel waves of heat radiating off Carlos' body. It's enough to make him lightheaded, well, more so than he already was, so he closes his eyes, the room becoming dark and still.

Kissing Carlos is something different. Something he's only thought about a handful of times. Usually in the dark hours of the night, safe in his own bed where no one would see, where he could convince himself it didn't mean anything. It still doesn't mean anything, because he's drunk and horny and he's pretty sure he'd fuck Sully in this state.

That thought makes him shudder, but then Carlos wraps his hand around Ty's neck, pulling him even closer and thoughts of Sully fly right out of his head. Carlos tastes like beer, the flavor lingering on his tongue and it makes Ty want things he knows he doesn't have a right to. Except apparently he does so he forces his tongue past Carlos' lips, mapping teeth and tongue and sucking in all that delicious, dark flavor.

He thinks he might be moaning, or maybe it's Carlos who's moaning, not that it matters. He didn't think it was possible for someone to get this close. He feels like he's covered in Carlos; Carlos' tongue in his mouth, Carlos' hands moving across his skin, Carlos' hips grinding against his until the room starts spinning again. Or maybe it's just them spinning, suspended somewhere in the air, rotating around one another until everything else vanishes into the background.

It's really fucking hot is what it is and Ty's starting to think he might need to reconsider that whole gay thing. Not that he'd ever say anything out loud, but he can think it, Carlos isn't a mind reader, so it's safe.

Or maybe Carlos is a mind reader, because he's tugging at Ty's t-shirt, sliding it over his head and tossing it somewhere in the direction of that damn kitchen. He doesn't remember saying anything, but he must have because Carlos pulls away, looking at him with glazed eyes before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a condom. For a moment, Ty merely stares at it, blinking and trying to process exactly what it is they're doing. But then Carlos is sliding out of his clothes, looking somewhat like a fish out of water and Ty's too busy laughing to think.

He stops laughing long enough to struggle out of jeans, his boxers following a moment behind and his mind flashes back to that alley outside some nameless bar. He thought he'd forgotten about it, but Bosco's eyes flash in his head, dark and intense and so filled with lust Ty's knees had buckled. The image vanishes just as quickly, replaced by the feel of Carlos' fingers and when Ty blinks, Carlos comes into focus.

There's something almost intense about Carlos' expression, like he's mildly curious but really turned on and Ty very nearly comes when Carlos' hand finally finds his cock. His touch is light, almost tentative, but really determined like he's been thinking about this for a really long time. He's teasing, running fingers up and down Ty's length, rubbing his thumb across Ty's slit until a tiny bead of precome leaks across his skin. Carlos rubs it away, pulling his hand back to bring his thumb to his lips. Ty watches with detached fascination, groaning slightly when Carlos' tongue flicks past his lips, cleaning off his thumb and smiling something close to surprise.

"Fuck..."

Apparently speech isn't part of the deal, because as soon as the word leaves his mouth, Carlos looks up, flushing a delicious shade of red before dropping his hand. For a moment, Ty's overcome with an irrational fear that Carlos might just change his mind. Force himself off the floor and head to bed where he can jerk off alone and Ty can't have that. Not when he's so hard it hurts, so he leans forward, practically attacking Carlos until they're kissing, teeth clashing together until the force of it rings in Ty's ears.

It doesn't take long for Carlos to relax, falling right back into Ty like the brief pause never happened. He can feel Carlos everywhere, his hands moving faster than Ty thought possible and the image of Carlos with tentacles flashes in Ty's mind. He laughs a little bit at that, his laughter turning to a gasp and the first feel of Carlos' cock sliding against his.

Way too soon Carlos is pulling away, reaching for the condom that landed somewhere on the carpet. It makes Ty glad Carlos was paying attention to where it landed, because he doesn't think he'd be able to find it. His vision is still blurred, everything foggy and all he's really capable of concentrating on his the skin beneath his fingers and the taste of Carlos on his tongue.

They didn't really discus this, but Carlos seems to know what he's doing so Ty's more than willing to let him lead. Besides, he's had at least twice the beers Carlos has, so between the two of them, he's pretty sure Carlos is a little more coordinated. It still surprises him when Carlos leans forward, taking Ty's cock in and hand and sliding the condom down his length.

It makes Ty reconsider just how many people Carlos has done this with, because he seems completely self assured, like he knows exactly what he's doing and exactly what he wants. Ty's pretty sure if the situation was reversed he'd be fumbling and just generally making a mess of things. It makes him think maybe that house idea isn't as far fetched as he thought it was.

He opens his mouth to say something, make the suggestion, but before he can get the words out, Carlos is climbing onto his lap, hands settling on Ty's shoulders to push him onto his back. It's kind of nice, relaxing in a way that makes him almost sleepy. The sensation doesn't last long; the feel of Carlos positioning himself above Ty's cock instantly earning his full attention.

The first feel of Carlos stretching around is almost too much to bear. Ty forces his eyes closed, mentally chanting 'don't come' until he's all the way inside. He can feel Carlos everywhere, practically surrounding him, so much heat and friction it makes him practically delirious. He has to force himself to open his eyes, tilting his head to stare at Carlos above him.

He doesn't look quite real; light from the room's lamp flickering behind him, surrounding him in a halo of warmth. His face is twisted in concentration, alternating between part discomfort and part bliss. It's pretty much the hottest thing Ty's ever seen, even hotter than Bosco's fucking eyes and before he can stop himself, he's reaching forward. Wrapping his fingers around Carlos' base, stroking up until his thumb brushes against the slit on Carlos' head.

Carlos moans at that, bucking forward and stars flash behind Ty's eyes. He must have said something, possible more, or God, or harder or even Carlos' name, because when he reopens his eyes, Carlos smiles and does it again. Does it twice more before Ty finally abandons Carlos' cock, grabbing Carlos' hips and forcing him to move. Up and down, sliding along Ty's length until he can feel a line of sweat running down his back. Carlos is just as bad, flushed and panting, sweat beading against his skin and Ty has the sudden urge to lick Carlos clean.

Unfortunately, Carlos still has him trapped against the floor, so he's not capable of moving. It doesn't stop him from bucking up, grinding a little harder until Carlos takes the hint and starts riding him in earnest. It means Ty's free to remove his hands, once again seeking out Carlos' cock and stroking in time to Carlos' movements.

He's not certain who came first, one minute Carlos was moving against him, the next minute the world tilted into black, everything vanishing but the throbbing of his groin and the tingling along his spine. When he opens his eyes, Carlos is panting above him, body shaking and there's warm come cooling against his skin. Ty slowly removes his hand, trailing his fingers through the mess before bringing his hand to his mouth, darting out his tongue to taste Carlos and musk and sex. It's better than he expected, and by the time he pulls his fingers free, Carlos is sliding off, collapsing onto the ground next to him and blinking up at the ceiling.

"We still need more beer," Carlos says, sounding a little more sober and Ty laughs his agreement.

It's almost a shame the kitchen is still so far away.


End file.
